Terminator vs Robocop
Terminator vs Robocop is the fifty-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 4. It features cyborg assassin from its eponymous film series, the Terminator, rapping against cybernetically enhanced police officer, RoboCop. It was released on June 22nd, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as RoboCop EpicLLOYD as the Terminator Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator and the announcer (video only) Other Forrest Whaley as the animator for the two ED-209s Lyrics 'RoboCop:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent Before I show your Gobot ass some Detroit violence! I'm like an X-Wing commander 'cause I stay on target. I take over these streets like I'm a farmers' market! I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went That they couldn't fix your funky Hans and Franz accent! They sent you back to kill a child, but he's defeating you still. They should have made a time-travelling morning-after pill! And I didn't think I had any feelings left inside me, But my heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow To beat 'roided-out C-3PO! I got the mic control like alt, delete. Your move, creep! 'The Terminator:' Wrong. I have detailed files on the conclusion of your trilogy. That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry! I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, And I'll be sweeping up your robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done! My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and gats and grenades That rapidly bashes your brains and dismantles that puny pea shooter that fits in your leg! We're not the same! You peel away my perfect skin, you find super computers! You look like Krang wearing a cold press juicer! They left off your balls when your suit was created! "I still love you, Alex." Bullshit! Your sex life is terminated! Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, It's time for your next shit verse, and then…I'll be back! 'RoboCop:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. You only know a programmed robot boner for John Connor. (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to wreck this. I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! 'The Terminator:' I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal cords, Then mail your space helmet back to Geordi La Forge! 'RoboCop:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! 'The Terminator:' Chill out, dickwad. Your emotions are wrecking your flow! I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode! You're too slow! I blow more steam through machines than a barista! It's Judgment Day, baby. Hasta la vista! Poll Trivia General *This is the sixth battle where both title characters are fictional. **This is the eighth battle with one fictional character going against another at any point in the battle. *This is the third battle to feature a three-dimensional ERB logo. **This is also the second battle to show the ERB logo in an animated style. *At the very end of the battle, the announcer, referencing the T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgement Day, morphs into Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator to finish saying "Epic Rap Battles of History". Schwarzenegger is famous for portraying the iconic version of the Terminator in the movies. Continuity *The Terminator is the second rapper to use the phrase "Hasta la vista". In Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, HAL 9000 uses the line as a reference to the Terminator as it is a homicidal computer as well. **Coincidentally, the line was used as the battle's finishing line both times. *This is the third battle where both rappers have three verses. Production *The two ED-209s who made a cameo appearance, were animated by Forrest Whaley, who also animated Zeus vs Thor. *This is the fifth battle to feature an A-list non-YouTube celebrity. **This is the first time a character's real life actor has been on the set of ERB. *Not counting stunt doubles, this is the third battle to feature a rapper played by different actors throughout the video. *This battle advertises Terminator Genisys, making it the second battle to be used as an advertisement for an upcoming release. *All three Behind the Scenes videos for the battle are titled as "Terminator vs RoboCop" instead of the battle's title, "Terminator vs Robocop". References *During the line "dismantles that puny pea shooter that fits in your leg!", the Terminator in the background is referencing the famous shotgun spin he did in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *The Terminator's search mode text has a few references. **"Firepower - Cool in the 80s, maybe" is a reference to Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **"Coded by Gilfoyle" is a reference to the HBO television show Silicon Valley. ***Bertram Gilfoyle is a very emotionless character in Silicon Valley, making reference to RoboCop's programming making him emotionless. *RoboCop's prime directives include: **Serve the public trust. **Maximize blood squibs. **Defeat all sucker emcees. **Be fresh as fuck. Errors *On the iTunes cover, parts of RoboCop's arm are missing. Related videos Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 1 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 2 Terminator vs RoboCop. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt. 3 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Forrest Whaley